


Dans les royaumes des Éternels

by Eilisande



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Nudity, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chacun dans sa vie parcoure les royaumes des sept Éternels, Destin, Mort, Rêve, Destruction, Désir, Désespoir et Délire. Certains cependant s'attardent plus particulièrement dans les royaumes de certains d'entre eux pour leur malheur ou leur bonheur. Il n'est aucunement besoin de connaître Sandman pour suivre cette histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack et Delirium : Sur la plage, abandonné

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Pirates des Caraïbes, ni Sandman, ni aucun des personnages apparaissant dans ces fics ne m'appartiennent. Il m'a simplement semblé que l'onirisme de ces deux univers se mariaient parfaitement. Il n'est aucunement besoin de connaître Sandman pour suivre cette histoire.
> 
> Cette fic sera constituée de 7 chapitres examinant chacun les relations entre un Eternel et l'un des personnages de Pirates des Caraïbes.

1 : Jack/Delirium : sur la plage, abandonné

L'homme avançait sur la plage déserte en moulinant des bras, se parlant tout seul. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de lin assez fin, d'une chemise déchirée et trempée qui commençait à sécher sous la force du soleil des tropiques et d'un grand chapeau auquel étaient accrochés des colifichets clinquant. Il était pieds nus, mais ne semblait pas se soucier des brûlures que lui causait le sable brûlant. Il ne cherchait pas à se protéger à l'ombre des quelques palmiers qui poussaient sur l'îlot, mais contemplait le bateau qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

Ses yeux étaient hagards, et quand le navire disparut, une étincelle disparut de son regard. C'était son bateau qui disparaissait à tout jamais de sa vue. Le bateau qu'il avait eu tant de mal à gagner, pour lequel il avait passé un marché avec le Hollandais Volant en personne. Le Black Pearl, c'était sa vie, la seule dont il avait jamais voulu.

À cet instant, il aurait pu mourir sur le champ, ou succomber au désespoir et se laisser aller au gré des flots ou s'écrouler sur la plage et attendre que le soleil le dessèche et le tue.

Mais sans le savoir, il avait attiré l'attention d'une Éternelle.

Il y a des hommes qui tueraient pour attirer l'attention de l'un des sept Éternels et devenir son favori. Des hommes et des femmes utilisent le vaudou ou le satanisme pour s'adresser aux puissances inférieures, d'autres tuent pour appeler Death à eux et la supplier de la laisser la servir. Death ne répond jamais, bien sûr. Elle estime trop la vie pour aimer ceux qui la gaspillent. D'autres supplient le seigneur Morphée de leur donner de doux rêves, et Desire est sans cesse sollicité(e) par des humains guidés par leurs envies.

Mais la plupart des élus des Éternels n'ont rien demandé et la plupart aimeraient qu'une telle attention ne leur ait jamais été accordée, car c'est un don cruel que leur attention.

Jack Sparrow ne remarquait pas, tandis qu'il contemplait l'horizon d'un œil amorphe, trois silhouettes féminines derrière lui qui l'observaient avec attention.

« Il n'est pas à moi, déclara d'une voix ébahie et empreinte de désespoir, une petite femme nue et obèse, couverte de tatouages vaudou. Il aurait pu l'être, mais il n'est pas désespéré. Dommage.

Elle regarda encore quelques instant la silhouette masculine qui leur tournait le dos puis soupira.

-Je dois vous laisser mes sœurs. Il y a une prostituée dans les rues de Londres qui m'appelle, et une épidémie de malaria et de famine au Soudan. Les gens pleurent, hurlent et s'entretuent pour manger. Ma place est là-bas.

La petite femme obèse disparut, et l'atmosphère sembla se réchauffer. La deuxième femme, une grande dame au teint pâle vêtue d'une robe noire de dentelle déchirée se tourna vers la dernière.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir petite sœur ?, demanda-t-elle à celle-ci. L'heure de cet homme n'est pas encore venue. Il a de nombreuses années devant lui, peut-être même une éternité d'années s'il obtient ce qu'il désire le plus.

La dernière des trois femmes, une adolescente maigre et trop vite grandie, vêtue d'oripeaux écarlates et déchirés était assise à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. En entendant sa sœur lui parler, elle effectua un tonneau et lui répondit, la tête en bas.

-Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que les poissons pêchaient les humains et les changeaient en arc-en-ciel, dit-elle d'un air rêveur. Sauf que les arc-en-ciel étaient en miel et en pain d'épice et pas en chair et en ce truc solide et blanc que les hommes ont à l'intérieur d'eux.

-Des os.

-Non, pas des os. Ce n'est pas un beau mot. Syringe c'est un beau mot, et camomille. Moineau aussi. Il s'appelle Moineau. Sparrow. J'aime les oiseaux. Ils volent, sauf quand on arrache leurs ailes. J'ai été un oiseau une fois, et on m'a arraché les ailes, et je suis tombée, tombée, tombée dans le ciel. Ceux qui m'ont fait ça, je leur ai fait croire qu'ils avaient un hanneton qui leur poussait dans leur tête. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ou alors si ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

-Parce que je veux le Moineau pour moi toute seule. Je veux jouer avec lui, et le faire penser à des choses agréables. Je ne veux pas que tu le touche, ni Dream ni Desire, personne. Je veux qu'il soit à moi. Alors j'ai décidé qu'il fallait faire les choses bien et j'ai été me baigner dans du chocolat sacré et j'y ai pensé et j'ai décidé qu'il fallait vous le dire puis j'ai oublié, puis je me suis souvenue à nouveau et je t'ai appelée. Comme ça il sera pas seul et moi non plus parce que quand je suis seule. Enfin. Voilà.

Death contempla sa petite sœur aux yeux vert et bleu avec compassion.

-Il est à toi Delirium, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Personne ne te le prendra.

Son regard se voilà tandis qu'elle sentait mourir l'équipage d'un vaisseau négrier sous les coups du « bois d'ébène » qu'il transportait. Le devoir l'appelait. À son tour, elle s'estompa dans le paysage.

Delirium resta seule auprès de l'homme toujours figé, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Elle posa un pied sur le sable et s'accrocha à son bras sans qu'il ne la remarque.

-Tu est à moi, dit-elle tendrement au pirate. C'est ma sœur qui l'a dit, et les autres l'écouteront. On ne va plus jamais se quitter. Sauf quand je serais ailleurs ou que je penserais que je suis un poisson volant avec une maison sur le dos qui vole dans la terre. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, et ce n'était pas. Triste. Ou amusant ? Je ne sais plus. Est-ce que tu m'aime un peu ?

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un petit baiser mouillé sur la joue du pirate, y laissant la trace mauve de son rouge à lèvres. Jack Sparrow sursauta et porta la main à sa joue. Il baissa le regard vers Delirium et lui sourit avant de reporter son regard vers l'horizon. Mais désormais, une étincelle nouvelle habitait son regard, une étincelle de folie légère et furieuse. Il détourna enfin son regard, et Delirium lui tendit le pistolet muni d'une balle que Jack avait laissé tombé en atteignant le rivage. Jack le saisit et eut un petit rire désenchanté.

-Cette balle est pour toi Barbossa, murmura-t-il. Et maintenant, je vais partir d'ici, même si pour ça je dois m'enchaîner à des tortues de mer avec les poils de mon dos.

Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et contempla l'île déserte.

-Bien moussaillon ! Faisons l'inventaire des ressources avant de déclarer qu'il est temps d'abandonner le navire. C'est moi ou ça sent le rhum ?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quelques années plus tard, sur le pont d'un navire volé à la marine britannique de Port-Royal, Will et Mr Gibbs regardaient Jack faire les cent pas sur le pont en regardant un compas qui n'indiquait pas le nord.

-Il est un peu... fou, non ?, finit par déclarer Will, géné de voir le pirate se comporter comme s'il était ivre.

-Oh ça oui, répondit Mr Gibbs d'une voix emphatique et empreinte de respect. Mais il ne faut pas le dire trop fort. Ça pourrait attirer Son attention. Et tu n'as pas envie qu'Elle s'intéresse à toi.

-Qui ça ?

-Celle qui lui a tourné la tête. Mais chut !

Will ne comprenait pas. Qui était cette femme dont le vieux marin parlait avec de la peur et du respect ? Il se retourna pour observer Jack. Celui-ci envoyait un baiser vers le grand mât du vaisseau, tout en continuant à tourner sur lui-même. En suivant son regard, Will cru voir une chevelure verte et blonde briller au soleil avant de disparaître dans un rire joyeux.


	2. Calypso/Dream : Rêves de passés révolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni Pirates des Caraïbes, ni Sandman, ni aucun des personnages apparaissant dans ces fics ne m'appartiennent. Il m'a simplement semblé que l'onirisme de ces deux univers se mariaient parfaitement. Il n'est aucunement besoin de connaître l'univers de Sandman pour suivre l'histoire.

_2/ Calypso-Dream:Rêves de passés révolus_

La nuit a pris possession de la jungle, mais celle-ci reste écrasée par une moiteur étouffante. Au-dessus de la rivière, les moustiques entament une danse effrénée avec les lucioles. L'été s'est installé avec une cruauté inhabituelle sur les îles des caraïbes. Crocodiles, singes, perroquets, proies et prédateurs se déplacent lentement d'un air fatigué. Tous cherchent à économiser leurs forces et n'aspirent qu'à trouver un endroit frais pour s'écrouler avant que la chaleur du matin ne rende à nouveau l'air irrespirable. Pas un souffle de vent n'agite les arbres et le silence de la nuit n'est perturbé que par le grésillement des insectes et le pleur occasionnel d'un enfant rendu colérique par le manque de sommeil.

Aucune des cabanes de bois qui bordent le fleuve n'est illuminée comme à l'accoutumée. L'atmosphère qui y règne est trop brûlante pour que leurs habitants y ajoutent la chaleur d'une flamme. Les esclaves marrons qui y résident, venus chercher sur l'île l'ombre protectrice de la maîtresse des lieux, se sont réfugiés dans des hamacs à l'ombre des arbres et des porches pour tenter de dormir quelques heures.

À l'écart de toutes les autres maisonnettes bâties sur pilotis, dans le méandre de la rivière, la demeure de Tia Dalma est elle aussi plongée dans l'obscurité. Toutes les portes et fenêtres en sont ouvertes, dans un espoir désespéré que l'air marin y pénètre apporté par le vent.

D'habitude la maîtresse des lieux préfère se barricader dans sa tanière pour éviter de renifler par mégarde l'odeur de l'océan. Malgré tout son désir de retrouver la mer, de la respirer de tous ses pores, Tia Dalma la rejette tout autant tant la proximité est douloureuse, physiquement et mentalement. La cabane est parfumée – empuantie – par des odeurs exotiques et lourdes. Camphre, clous de girofles, rhum épicé, fientes d'oiseaux séchés, entrailles et viscères desséchées, encens et potions au parfum capiteux... tous ne sont là que pour une raison : éloigner le souvenir de la mer. Cependant, les soirs de calme plat, l'être à forme humaine se languit de ce qu'elle fut autrefois.

Ce soir, Tia Dalma se dresse sur le pas de sa porte, dardant son regard ardent à travers les arbres et les rochers, droit vers la mer. Elle sent son cœur battre au rythme de la marée et des vagues qui frôlent la plage, languissantes.

Depuis combien d'années est-elle ainsi exilée ? Elle n'ose pas le calculer. Ce serait trop insoutenable de comptabiliser chaque seconde de tourment que lui cause le fait d'être incomplète, coupée d'elle-même.

Tia Dalma se déchausse silencieusement. Gardant une main sur la rambarde, elle descend l'escalier et après un instant d'hésitation, glisse son pied gauche dans l'eau. Elle ferme les yeux et écoute ses veines répondre au lent écoulement de l'eau autour de son pied. Mentalement, elle accompagne chaque goutte dans son voyage vers l'embouchure. L'eau est chaude en surface, mais paraît glaciale en comparaison avec l'air.

De ses lèvres s'échappe une complainte à moitié chantée, à moitié psalmodiée. Il y a des milliers d'années que cette langue n'a pas été prononcée, mais elle en connaît chaque intonation par cœur. C'est le chant des premiers hommes aillant osé assembler des troncs d'arbres pour franchir un bras de mer. Il implore pitié et protection. De tout ce qui a été écrit sur la cruauté et la grandeur de la mer, c'est l'œuvre que Tia Dalma préfère.

Tout en continuant sa chanson aux accents rauques, la sorcière se penche et laisse sa main tremper dans l'eau. Un poisson minuscule frôle ses doigts sales et sa main se referme, rapide comme une griffe, autour du pauvre animal. Elle gobe son corps et arrache la tête d'un coup de dents avant de la recracher dans sa main. Elle remonte l'escalier, son chant se transformant en une incantation plus ancienne encore que les premiers hommes. En franchissant le seuil de sa porte, elle arrache une des queues de serpent clouée au mur. Elle jette la queue et la tête dans un plat de cuivre. Elle rajoute quelques gouttes d'une mixture aux ingrédients connus d'elle seule, un ruban de sa robe, un brin de safran, l'os d'un enfant mort né et celui d'un singe tué dans son sommeil. Une bougie d'un noir de charbon est allumée et placée d'une main au centre du plat, tandis que de l'autre main Tia Dalma effectue des passes au-dessus de la flamme. Une odeur à la fois douce et écœurante se répands dans la pièce.

« Viens à moi, murmure Tia Dalma, d'une voix envoûtante. Entends-moi, et viens à ma prière, Seigneur des Rêves. »

Rien ne se passe. La sorcière soupire et éteins la chandelle de ses doigts, savourant la douleur et l'odeur de chair brûlée. Elle se retourne pour retourner à sa contemplation de l'eau quand une ombre la saisit par le bras.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me convoque, déclare l'ombre d'une voix douce et grave, emplie de menace.

-Ce n'était pas une convocation Seigneur des Rêves, répond Tia Dalma en se collant à son interlocuteur tout en prenant une voix séductrice. Juste une invitation.

-Une invitation faite avec des jouets d'enfants.

-Je te demande pardon si tu pense que je t'ai manqué de respect, ô Seigneur. Mais le vodoun, la macumba, tous ces rituels ont leur utilité et leur noblesse. »

La lune qui pénètre par la porte ouverte éclaire dorénavant le corps et le visage de l'arrivant qui choisit de répondre par un silence hautain aux excuses de Tia Dalma. Celle-ci en profite pour l'observer.

Il est plus grand qu'elle et maigre. Sa peau est d'un brun d'ébène et ses cheveux tombent en nattes épaisses jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il porte un pagne, des bijoux de bois sur ses poignets, un petit sac à sa ceinture et des tatouages sur son front et ses côtes. Une cape plus noire que la nuit la plus sombre tombe de ses épaules jusque sur le plancher. Sur son torse nu un rubis luit d'une lueur irréelle. Dans ses yeux, on voit des étoiles et des ténèbres sans fin. Il est beau, dans un genre atypique.

« Merci d'être venu, Morphée, reprend Tia Dalma, satisfaite de ce qu'elle voit.

-Je ne suis venu que par curiosité Mami Wata, répond-il. Certainement pas à cause de tes petits sorts.

Tia Dalma sursaute en entendant le nom qu'il utilise. Morphée fronce les sourcils.

-Préfères-tu que je t'appelle Calypso ? Ou bien...

-Tia Dalma. On me nomme Tia Dalma aujourd'hui. »

Le sourire de la sorcière a disparu, mais resurgit rapidement, un peu forcé. Le moment des négociations est arrivé.

« Tu fut jadis puissante, Tia Dalma, reprend Morphée d'un ton indifférent. Pourquoi devrais-je aujourd'hui répondre à ton appel ?

-Tu l'as dit toi même Seigneur des Rêves. Par curiosité.

-Que me veut-tu ?

-J'implore de toi une faveur. Mon exil est long et ma peine est grande. J'implore de toi un rêve. Je veux rêver d'autrefois, de quand j'étais la mer. Je veux être moi-même, même un instant, même dans un rêve.

-Et que m'offrirais-tu en échange ? »

Tia Dalma sourit. Le Seigneur des Rêves est le plus malléable des Éternels. Il est courant qu'il réponde aux souhaits des rêveurs, mais son prix est cher. Heureusement, l'ancienne déesse connaît ses faiblesses. Elle porte ses mains à ses épaules, et d'un geste lent ôte sa robe, dévoilant sa nudité. Seuls ses cheveux et ses bijoux la couvrent désormais. Le Roi du Rêve la caresse du regard, mais aucune flamme ne s'allume dans la cavité de ses yeux.

« Crois-tu donc qu'il soit aussi aisé de s'attirer mes faveurs ?, demande-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Certainement pas, répond Tia Dalma en frôlant la joue de l'Éternel d'une main tatouée. Ne peux-tu pas simplement me plaire ?

-Je ne goûte pas à tes jeux.

-Je suis la mer ! Quel autre comportement attends-tu de moi, Seigneur ?

Il ne réponds pas, trop occupé à contempler sa nudité. Tia Dalma se sait belle et désirable. Mais sa véritable séduction repose dans sa voix.

-Je n'ai rien à t'offrir d'autre que mon corps si tu le désire Morphée, susurre-t-elle à son oreille. Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ma reconnaissance, mais je ne me donne à personne pour implorer des faveurs. Tu peux m'en croire. Mon corps et ma magie sont tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, et je ne les offre qu'à qui je veux. Mais un jour... Un jour je redeviendrai moi-même, je serais à nouveau l'océan et chacune de ses vagues. Quelle sera ma reconnaissance alors pour celui qui m'aura offert un moment de répit dans ma souffrance ?

-Un service. Tu m'offres un service, comprend enfin Morphée, et Tia Dalma cache son amusement devant la lenteur d'esprit du Roi du Rêve.

-Une faveur, remboursable à tout moment, quelle qu'elle soit, sauf l'abandon de mon royaume marin. Qu'en dis-tu Seigneur de la Nuit ?

Le regard de Morphée quitte les courbes de Tia Dalma pour se plonger dans ses yeux, mortellement sérieux.

-Ne crois pas que j'oublierais la faveur que tu me dois, déclare-t-il. Je te la réclamerais tôt ou tard.

-J'y compte bien.

-Peut-être accepterais-je aussi ta proposition de partager ta couche. Mais je suis appelé ailleurs ce soir. Profite de ce rêve aussi souvent que tu le désire. »

La main du Roi du Rêve disparaît dans sa cape et en tire une fiole de verre. Il ouvre la bourse à sa ceinture et laisse quelques grains de sables couler dans la fiole qu'il referme aussitôt. Il salue Tia Dalma et disparaît dans l'ombre de l'escalier.

L'ancienne déesse lève la fiole à hauteur de ses yeux et contemple les grains de sable voler dans celle-ci. Toujours nue, elle rejoint sa chambre et s'allonge dans son lit. Elle ouvre une seconde la fiole et la porte à son nez, reniflant une odeur de sable, d'eau salée et de banane fermentée. Elle n'a que le temps de refermer le présent de Morphée avant de s'endormir.

Dans son rêve, elle est une vague qui s'abat en rouleaux continus et violents sur des rochers de Normandie. Elle est un doux clapotis sur une plage de sable doré à Singapour. Elle est la pluie s'abattant sur une pirogue des mers du sud. Tia Dalma est partout en même temps et son pouls bat au rythme de celui de l'astre d'argent au-dessus d'elle. Mami Wata rit, et son rire résonne comme le tonnerre dans l'immensité de la plaine océane.

Calypso rêve d'elle-même, en attendant que les Seigneurs des Sept Mers ne la libèrent de son maléfice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mami Wata est la déesse mer des eaux, symbole de création ou de fertilité aussi bien que de destruction. Son culte est répandu en Afrique de l'Ouest et dans les caraïbes, notamment dans les cultes vaudou. Il m'a semblé qu'elle correspondait bien à la nature multiple de Tia Dalma, représentant un des multiples aspects de la déesse marine du film. C'est pourquoi je l'ai utilisée ici.


	3. Elizabeth-Death : Comme un battement d'ailes

Assise dans sa cabine étroite sur la jonque chinoise, Elizabeth regardait par le minuscule hublot les lumières clignotantes des barques des morts passer à côté du navire avant de s'éloigner à jamais. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle n'avait plus de larmes.

À l'extérieur de la cabine, Will tambourina à la porte. Elizabeth ne réagit pas. C'était la cinquième fois de la soirée qu'elle entendait les suppliques de son fiancé pour qu'elle lui ouvre. Elle savait d'avance ce qu'il lui dirait si elle daignait se lever pour débloquer le verrou. Il tomberait à ses genoux ou la prendrait dans ses bras, lui caresserait les cheveux, lui murmurerait qu'il l'aimait, la supplierait de ne pas laisser la mort de son père la détruire.

Cela ne changerait rien. L'âme de son père voguait sur les océans, rejoignant... qui le savait seulement ? Après avoir affronté des pirates morts-vivants, le Kraken et contemplé l'horreur qu'était Davy Jones, il était difficile de croire encore en le paradis et l'enfer. Elizabeth croyait toujours en Dieu, mais elle n'était plus sûre de tout le reste. Des vers de la chanson pirate lui montèrent aux lèvres.

_Les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mystères_

_Du funeste océan._

Elle avait fredonné cet air si souvent, la dernière fois sur une petite barque dans les canaux de Singapour. Jamais elle n'y avait vraiment réfléchi. Que voulaient dire ces vers ? Quelles réalités cachaient-ils ?

Sur la table à côté d'Elizabeth était posée une gourde remplie de l'alcool que fabriquaient les chinois. La jeune femme imaginait que cela ferait tout aussi bien effet que le rhum pour oublier, au moins pour quelques heures, que Beckett avait tué son père et qu'elle avait échoué à le sauver. La première gorgée lui brûla la gorge. La boisson avait un goût horrible, plus âpre encore que le rhum. Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que les hommes trouvaient à ces alcools infects. Ils ne parvenaient qu'à les saouler au point d'en perdre toute raison et mémoire. Elle savait bien que c'était le but, mais tout de même, il lui semblait que le prix était trop cher à payer pour quelques heures sans douleur.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme avala une deuxième gorgée en grimaçant. Will lui chuchotait quelque chose à travers la porte et elle vida une partie de l'alcool dans sa bouche en quelques minutes. Quand elle atteignit la moitié de la gourde, la voix de Will s'était enfin tue. Le jeune homme avait du abandonner et remonter sur le pont voir où ils en étaient de leur quête. Elizabeth soupira. Visiblement, ce qu'elle avait bu n'avait pas suffit à détourner ses pensées de son père et de Jack. Elle porta une nouvelle fois la gourde à sa bouche. Au moment où celle-ci frôlait ses lèvres, une main d'un blanc de nacre s'en empara délicatement mais fermement et la reposa sur la table. Assise en vis à vis d'Elizabeth se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs descendants en boucles folles le long de son visage fin et blanc. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de velours noirs à la dernière mode, si ce n'était que le devant de la robe relevé dévoilait de longues jambes fines dans un pantalon et des bottes noires d'homme. Sur sa poitrine luisait un bijou d'argent.

Elizabeth sursauta et s'empara d'un pistolet qu'elle avait passé à sa ceinture. Elle n'avait pas vu cette femme entrer dans la pièce et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la seule femme à bord de la jonque.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous montée à bord ?, la questionna t-elle d'une voix dont la dureté était atténuée par le fait que l'alcool avait déjà rendue sa langue pâteuse.

-Tu me connais Elizabeth Turner, lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant affectueusement.

Le premier mouvement d'Elizabeth fut pour nier toute connaissance de cette femme, mais elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses traits et son sourire.

-Je vous ai déjà vue, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais où ?

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit et Elizabeth cru entendre comme un battement d'ailes.

-J'étais là le jour où ta mère est morte quand tu étais enfant. J'étais à côté de Will sur sa planche le jour où tu l'as trouvé, attendant avec lui des secours ou la fin. Je tenais compagnie à ton père hier tandis qu'il agonisait sur le rocher où Beckett l'avait laissé pour se débarrasser de lui. J'étais...

-Taisez-vous, souffla Elizabeth. Par pitié. »

Elle savait qui était cette femme désormais. C'était la Mort. La jeune femme n'avait même plus la force d'être effrayée ou en colère contre elle. Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains. L'alcool commençait à lui cogner le crâne. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir pas bu assez pour faire fasse à l'angoisse et l'étrangeté de la situation.

La Mort se mit à rire doucement. C'était un rire à la foi joyeux et triste, très ancien et très jeune. Elizabeth releva sa tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux, millénaires, de la jeune femme assise en face d'elle. Ils étaient emplis de compassion. La femme lui tendit un verre de cristal, rempli d'eau.

« Tu as assez bu d'alcool Lizzie, lui dit-elle à mi-voix. Ne te fais pas de mal.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère pour me dire ce que je dois faire, rétorqua Elizabeth tout en prenant le verre.

Elle le vida puis blêmit en réalisant qu'elle venait de rabrouer la Mort en personne. L'alcool lui avait donné une assurance pour faire ce que personne n'avait jamais dû oser faire. Mais Death ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Non, c'est vrai, lui répondit-elle. Mais je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir oublier et de regretter le prix à payer le lendemain.

-Comme si vous saviez. Vous êtes la Mort.

-Cela m'empêche-t-il d'avoir des êtres chers ?, demanda tristement Death. J'ai perdu une sœur, des amis. J'ai vu mourir des gens qui ne le méritaient pas et j'ai vu des gens qui méritaient la mort trouver un moyen de survivre presque éternellement. Je ne tue pas les gens Lizzie. Je les aide juste à passer de l'autre côté.

-Mon père... A-t-il souffert ?

-Oui. »

Elizabeth se mit à pleurer. Death ne fit pas mine de la consoler, la laissant pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus aucune larme. La jeune femme resta un long moment tête basse, à ruminer ses pensées. Autour d'elles, Elizabeth sentait le bateau avancer sur un courant rapide, irrésistible. Elle doutait qu'ils puissent faire demi-tour maintenant, même s'ils essayaient de toutes leurs forces. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, sur le pont, elle entendait les voix étouffées de Barbossa et Will.

Quand elle redressa la tête, Death lui tendit une coupe de thé. Elizabeth l'accepta machinalement et porta le thé à ses lèvres. La sensation fut incroyable, et Elizabeth écarta la coupe de ses lèvres pour la regarder avec incrédulité. C'était le goût exact du thé que servait sa mère à ses invités à Londres. Enfant, Elizabeth avait eu le droit d'en goûter une fois quelques gouttes, peu avant la mort de sa mère. Jamais elle n'avait bu quelque chose d'aussi bon, et elle n'avait jamais retrouvé un thé aussi exquis. Death lui sourit.

« Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Les souvenirs ne meurent jamais vraiment. Pour quelqu'un comme moi c'est facile d'en convoquer un.

-Cela ne veut rien dire. Ceci est du vrai thé, pas quelque chose d'imaginaire.

-La réalité et l'imagination sont beaucoup plus proches que tu ne l'imagines. N'êtes vous pas en train de voguer au delà du monde, vers des royaumes auxquels vous ne devriez pas accéder, du moins, pas en étant vivant ?

-Vous voulez dire que nous voguons vers... l'enfer ? L'Hadès ?

-.Ce sont mes royaumes, mais tu peux les appelez ainsi. Il est normal que je vous accompagne pour que vous passiez les portes. Même les connaissances et l'expérience du capitaine Barbossa ne suffiraient point à vous faire parvenir de l'autre côté.

-Et pour en revenir ? Nous aiderez-vous aussi ?

-Non, répondit fermement la Mort. Les mortels doivent retrouver seuls leur chemin, et ce doit être leur choix de revenir. C'est là quelque chose que même moi je ne peux pas changer.

-Comme Orphée avec Eurydice ? »

La Mort opina de la tête. Elizabeth se tue et recommença à siroter sa tasse de thé. À ses côtés, sa compagne regardait droit devant elle, les yeux vagues. Elizabeth sentit la vitesse du bateau s'accélérer de manière presque imperceptible. À la petite fenêtre de la cabine, le gel commença à dessiner des formes étranges. Les falaises de glace passaient à toute allure, comme de gigantesques ombres blanches ou des fantômes. Au bout de ce chemin effrayant, Jack les attendait.

« Jack, murmura Elizabeth. Papa. Combien d'hommes doivent mourir à cause de moi ?

Death ramena son regard vers la jeune femme. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Les humains disent parfois que certaines personnes sèment la mort sur leur chemin. Des femmes surtout.

-Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que je sème la mort ?

-Non. Mais... les morts sont nombreux dans ton sillage. Le seront encore.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se décomposa.

-Will ?, souffla-t-elle en une demande empreinte de supplication.

Death secoua la tête.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, et le saurai-je que je ne le dirais pas. Ce genre de connaissance n'est pas faite pour les mortels.

Le regard de Death se fixa sur le mur comme si elle voyait à travers. Son sourire qui s'était fait tantôt amusé, tantôt moquer, parfois aimant au cours de la conversation avait disparu. Seule la tristesse habitait désormais son visage.

-Jack, Will et toi... Vous vous êtes mêlés à quelque chose de dangereux. Et vous en payerez tous le prix. Je ne suis pas Destiny mais même moi je sais qu'aucun de vous n'obtiendra ce qu'il désire, du moins pas de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Le Hollandais doit avoir un capitaine, répondit énigmatiquement la Mort. Ce n'est pas toi qui sème la mort sur ton passage c'est le destin qui s'efforce de combler un vide prochain. Tu n'as fait qu’accélérer les choses sans le savoir, mais ce sont d''autres que toi qui en paieront le prix. Et je serais là pour les accueillir dans mes royaumes.

Le souffle coupé, Elizabeth regarda la femme se lever et ouvrir la porte. Sans un mot, elle l'invita à la suivre. Elizabeth posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et la regarda s'évaporer en fumée. Sans doute aurait-elle dû s'inquiéter de cette vision, mais elle se contenta de reprendre le manteau qu'elle portait et suivi Death sur le pont gelé du bateau qui négociait son chemin entre les icebergs. La Mort passa entre les matelots pour rejoindre la proue de la jonque. Elle y resta immobile.

Autour d'elle, l'équipage agissait comme si elle n'était pas là. Elizabeth frissonna, moins de froid que de peur et se rapprocha de Will. Il ne l'enlaça pas, se contentant de la regarder avec tristesse comme à chaque fois depuis la mort de Jack. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis lors, sa seule présence la rasséréna. Elle lui sourit faiblement pour le rassurer puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers la proue.

La Mort avait disparue. Une aurore boréale se mit à briller, et Elizabeth cru voir une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière eux dans un bruit de battement d'ailes.

Ils plongèrent dans l'inconnu.


	4. Norrington-Desire : Trois actes

 

_4/ Norrington/Desire : Trois actes_

_Première période_

L'été dans les Caraïbes s'accompagne d'une chaleur moite qui assomme hommes et bêtes. Riche ou pauvre, esclave ou homme libre, chacun s'échine à en faire le moins possible tant que durent les heures du jour. Régulièrement, les yeux se lèvent vers le ciel comme pour le prier d'amener le moindre souffle d'air, une unique goutte de pluie.  
Seul le port résonne d'un semblant d'activité. Les pêcheurs sortent et rentrent à la rame dans le port, soupirant en sachant que ce temps n'est pas propice à la pêche. Sur les bateaux de la marine royale, les charpentiers effectuent les réparations nécessaires pour affronter les prochaines tempêtes et repartir à la chasse aux pirates. Quelques soldats et marins vaquent à leurs corvées, maudissant le sort de les avoir désignés quand leurs camarades sont au repos. L'apathie transparaît dans les gestes de chacun de ces hommes et femmes.  
Soudain, le rire frais et sincère d'une jeune femme résonne sur le quai et tous les regards se tournent vers cette voix. Pour les travailleurs, c'est comme un souffle d'air frais qui les réveille. Des dizaines de regards examinent la jeune fille et la suivent.  
Elle est belle dans sa robe neuve de jeune fille riche. Elle est à peine sortie de l'adolescence, mais la femme magnifique qu'elle sera bientôt est déjà visible. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent en boucles bien ordonnées autour de son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Une ombrelle protège son teint de l'apprêté du soleil des Caraïbes. Les grands yeux noirs de la jeune fille, son sourire, la souplesse de sa taille que l'on devine sous son corset, tout en elle attire le regard.  
Un sifflement la salue, et la jeune fille répond par un sourire amusé. Hors de portée de sa voix ou de celle d'un officier, un marin ricane.  
« Oh celle-là je la ferais crier si je la tenais...  
-Dis pas ça à voix haute, le reprend un autre marin. C'est la fille du gouverneur.  
-Et alors ? Elle crierai comme une autre.  
-Et si un officier te prenais à dire ça tu frotterais le pont jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »  
La jeune femme et son escorte disparaissent sur la route qui mènent à la maison du gouverneur et chacun retourne à sa tâche. Seul un regard fiévreux cherche encore à la voir.  
Sur son navire, le capitaine Norrington suit du regard la jeune fille jusqu'à sa disparition, puis fixe avec la même intensité son ombre et enfin le sol où elle a marché. Il ne prête même pas attention à l'homme – ou est-ce une femme – qui, assis sur le bastingage, le fixe de ses yeux d'or. Il/Elle porte un uniforme qui souligne la perfection de son corps. Il/Elle fume une longue cigarette d'un genre qui ne sera fabriqué que trois cent ans plus tard et avale la fumée en souriant d'un air prédateur en regardant Norrington.  
« Oui, murmure l'être d'une voix douce comme du velours. Regarde-la s'en aller. Tu la désire... mais à quel point ?  
Sur le bastingage, les doigts de Norrington se crispent au point que ses phalanges blanchissent. Ses yeux brillent de désir, d'envie, de besoin de posséder. Le sourire de Desire s'élargit.  
-Oh je voudrais..., murmure Norrington d'une voix rauque.  
-Que voudrais-tu ? Je puis te le donner... si je le veux. Si cela m'amuse. La voudrais-tu dans ton lit demain, frémissante sous ton corps ?  
-Demain, cette nuit, maintenant, frisonne le capitaine.  
Il ne sait pas que Desire est à ses côtés, qu'il/elle s'est glissé derrière lui en un geste caressant. Il ne peut que s'enivrer de son parfum de sexe, d'alcool, de sang et de miel. Il n'entend ni ne vois Desire mais est empli de sa présence et peut entendre ses questions. Mais il croit qu'elles viennent de lui-même, et n'est-ce pas vrai ? Desire est une part de chaque homme et de chaque femme.  
-Demain, cette nuit, répète Desire en le moquant. Demande, demande.  
-Non. Non, répond Norrington en épongeant la figure de son front. Bientôt. Bientôt. Je serais commodore, je pourrais la demander en mariage.  
Desire grimace comme un enfant qu'on prive de son jouet.  
-Cette morale chrétienne !, peste-t-il/elle. Oh comme elle complique tout... Et comme elle rend tout plus amusant. Vous vous en voulez de désirer, et vous n'en désirez que plus fort.  
Il/elle observe le capitaine qui retourne à ses cartes et à ses lettres. Il/elle peut presque sentir ses pensées, toute la luxure qui refuse de quitter l'esprit de l'homme. Soudain, Desire fronce les sourcils en sentant quelque chose d'autre.  
-Tu ne veux pas la posséder maintenant, sourit-il/elle en résolvant le puzzle. Tu veux cette attente, cette incertitude. Tu aimes ne pas savoir si tu pourras la voir se tordre dans tes bras, pouvoir tout imaginer en sachant qu'elle appartiendra peut-être à un autre.  
Norrington sursaute, comme surpris et gêné de se voir ainsi mis à nu. Desire éclate d'un rire cristallin et se lève pour l'embrasser doucement.  
-Très bien, murmure-t-il/elle en disparaissant. Voyons voir où ton désir te mènera. »

_Deuxième période_

Desire s'amuse. Les humains sont pitoyables dans leurs désirs et des jouets dans ses mains. Certains cependant, à l'image de Norrington sont plus amusants que d'autres. L'ancien commodore est l'un de ces rares hommes à connaître ses désirs et à les embrasser, même lorsqu'ils sont contradictoires.  
Il veut Elizabeth, libre et sauvage, tout en sachant que si elle reste ainsi il ne sera jamais capable de la garder. Il la rêve nue, se donnant et prenant en même temps mais veut l'enchaîner dans le mariage et dans une pièce dont elle ne sortirait jamais. Il veut son honneur pur et sans tache, mais est prêt aux pires trahisons pour l'obtenir. Il vendrait Elizabeth pour récupérer son honneur, mais jetterais celui là aux orties pour un regard de sa bien-aimée.  
Tôt ou tard, il devra faire un choix. En attendant, Desire s'amuse. L'éternel suis attentivement les faits et pensées de Norrington depuis près de cinq ans et ne s'est pas ennuyé une seconde. Pour lui/elle dont l'intérêt est vite envolé devant l'habitude, c'est rare et réjouissant de voir si plaisant spectacle.  
Et puis, il y a les à-côtés inattendus. Les pirates. Desire est sûr que ses frères et sœurs pensent tous qu'ils leurs appartiennent à eux. La destruction est leur quotidien. Ils rêvent de grandeur et de trésors infinis. Jack Sparrow porte la marque de la folie de Delirium et tout son équipage le suit en hurlant dans sa folie. Pourtant, c'est à lui/elle qu'ils appartiennent vraiment.  
Le compas est l'autre avantage d'avoir suivi Norrington jusque dans la fange de Tortuga – non pas que Desire s'en plaigne, Tortuga a toujours fait partie de son domaine –. Desire n'est pas liée au compas comme Dream s'est laissé lier à son casque, son rubis et son sac, toutefois, il/elle a créée l'objet et le voir revenir à elle est... plaisant. Le compas dévoile les désirs les plus profonds et les exacerbe sans qu'aucun des humains à bord du navire ne s'en rende compte.  
Desire avale avec l'air marin les désirs de ces éphémères créatures. Il/elle renifle l'odeur de désir sexuel qui émane de Norrington, d'Elizabeth et de Jack, les plus visibles sur cet étroit bateau qui vogue vers un cœur enterré. Ces désirs ont une odeur de honte, de violence enfouie. S'y ajoutent l'envie insatiable de trésors, de fortunes. L'envie bassement matérielle de nourriture, de boisson. Ah, combien le rhum nourrit les appels de l'humanité vers l'éternel... Ambition, jalousie, désir, tout cela le/la nourrie et l'enivre.  
Sur le pont du navire, Desire rit et danse.  
Il/elle rit et danse sur la plage tandis que Norrington, Jack et Will se battent pour le coffre, pour leur liberté, leur honneur, leur famille, pour Elizabeth et, au final, pour lui/elle. Leur désir bat plus vite que le cœur de Davy Jones dans son coffre de bois. Et même celui-ci dégage le désir insatiable du capitaine du Hollandais Volant pour la mer dans toute sa magnificence.  
Quand Norrington s'arrache le cœur en choisissant son ambition, Desire applaudit. Il/elle aime une belle tragédie et il/elle sait déjà que le troisième acte sera parfait.

_Troisième période_

Dans sa cabine à bord du Hollandais volant, l'amiral Norrington contemple son reflet et décide qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il y voit. Quand il était jeune, il rêvait de ce titre et de cet uniforme. Un haut grade, une bonne paye, une épouse douce et accommodante, un fils, peut-être même une maîtresse gironde et une maison à Londres.  
Aujourd'hui, il est plus prêt du but que jamais. Il a le grade et des possibilités d'avancement se dessinent encore. Il devrait être heureux.  
« Alors pourquoi ne l'est-tu pas ?, se demande-t-il, écho de la voix de Desire qui souffle à son oreille en lui caressant le visage.  
-Elizabeth bien sûr... répond pour lui l'éternel. Douce et violente Elizabeth au visage couvert de sang et de sueur. Fascinant comme même maintenant tu la désires comme au premier jour n'est-ce-pas ?  
Devant son miroir, Norrington sanglote comme un enfant. C'est la seule réponse dont a besoin Desire. C'est ce qu'il/elle préfère avec les humains. Les voir tout désirer et ne jamais faire plus que frôler l'objet de leur attention est un spectacle qui ne perd jamais de son attrait.  
-Tu aurais pu me la demander, en rajoute Desire avec un plaisir malsain. Tu aurais pu dire ''je la veux ce soir, concertante et amoureuse'' et, qui sait, je te l'aurais peut être donnée. Mais non. Il fallait qu'elle vienne à son heure et tu l'as perdu. Serait-elle venue que tu l'aurais repoussée le lendemain car tu l'aurais gâchée. Les humains ne cesseront jamais d'être des imbéciles.  
-Non !  
Norrington casse le miroir et d'un coup d'épaule s'échappe de l'emprise de l'éternel. Desire reste un instant ébahie. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il/elle a cru un instant, l'amiral n'a pas décelé sa présence. Il saisit son sabre et son pistolet, laissés abandonnés sur son lit et sort d'un geste vif.  
Desire aurait pu applaudir de joie enfantine. Au lieu de cela, il/elle allume d'un geste lent sa cigarette et avale une bouffée de fumée.  
-Et maintenant, le dénouement, murmure-t-il/elle, radieux. »  
À la suite de Norrington, Desire pénètre dans la cale du Hollandais Volant et le regarde libérer l'équipage. L'éternel sourit de plaisir en anticipant la suite. Son dénouement, celui qu'il/elle a présenti depuis le début. Norrington a trop de désirs en lui et il ne peut les refouler éternellement. Tout son être hurle à Elizabeth qu'elle doit être à lui et à lui seul. Bientôt ils sont les dernier à n'avoir pas quitté le Hollandais Volant pour le Black Pearl. Desire s'installe confortablement pour admirer la scène. Son œuvre.  
Elizabeth regarde Norrington avec dégoût et le rejette. Desire attend le moment où l'épée de l'amiral s'enfoncera dans le ventre ou le cœur de la jeune femme. L'éternel parie sur le cœur. Même poussé par la jalousie et le désir, l'homme est trop faible pour donner une mort lente à la femme qui le tue à petit feu depuis des années.  
Pourquoi ne le fais-t-il pas ?  
Il la laisse partir. Desire n'en croit pas ses yeux. Norrington protège la belle pirate et la supplie – la supplie ! - de partir sans lui. Pourtant, Desire sent chez Norrington le désir sans cesse ravivé d'embrasser la jeune femme, de la posséder. Mais même quand il l'embrasse, ce n'est pas pour lui arracher ce qu'elle lui refuse depuis toujours. C'est pour emporter un dernier souvenir.  
Norrington laisse une dernière fois Elizabeth fuir de sa vie. L'y force même. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sent libre et heureux. C'est ainsi qu'il aime Elizabeth se dit-il avec un dernier serrement de cœur. Libre, forte, prête à revenir pour lui alors même qu'elle en aime un autre. Il est soulagé de la voir partir. Avec elle peuvent disparaître les fantasmes qu'il n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de rêver, endormi ou éveillé. Il aurait juste voulu qu'elle ne le voit pas mourir. Elle ne mérite pas cela, pas plus que lui ne mérite de mourir ou de vivre avec elle à ses côtés.  
Desire le regarde défier une dernière fois la mort et Davy Jones sans montrer le moindre signe de tristesse. Un bruit de battement d'ailes résonne dans l'air et sa sœur apparaît.  
« Pauvre âme, murmure Death en caressant le visage de Norrington avec plus de douceur et d'amour que Desire n'en a jamais montré.  
-Fais-en ce que tu veux ma sœur. Il a cessé d'être amusant depuis longtemps.  
Death sourit.  
-Tu n'aimes pas que l'on échappe à tes jeux mon frère/sœur.  
-Il m'appartenais !  
-Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même. Ils ne font que passer de l'un de nos domaines à un autre. L'amour t'est-il si étranger que tu ne comprenne pas qu'il puisse surpasser le désir ?  
Desire ne répond pas et se détourne. Au sol, Norrington se relève et regarde le sourire de Death l'accueillir dans l'au-delà. Il soupire et la lassitude s'envole soudain, le laissant plus fort et apaisé que jamais.  
-Je suis prêt madame, s'incline-t-il.  
Il jette un regard en coin à Desire et ne peut retenir un frisson d'effroi. Il sent dans l'éternel la personnification des désirs qui l'ont toujours contrôlé. Death lui prend le bras et ensemble, ils passent la porte du royaume des défunts. Desire saisit leur conversation avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.  
-J'aurais pu être tellement plus...  
-Mais tu aurais été tellement moins sans ces désirs, répond Death. Ils ne t'ont pas perdu, ils t'ont grandit. »  
Desire émet un reniflement de mépris. Elle enjambe le cadavre oublié de l'amiral et se laisse dériver, à la recherche d'un autre jouet.


	5. Davy Jones/Despair : Le jour où elle ne vient pas

  
  
    « As-tu peur de la mort ?  
    Le marin agonissant tenta en vain de se redresser. Le canon dont il s'occupait au moment du naufrage s'était encastré dans la paroi derrière lui. Coincé sous les roues arrières, la cage thoracique défoncée, sa respiration était difficile. Davy Jones comptait le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre en minutes s'il n'acceptait pas son offre. Le marin essaya de répondre, mais seul un flot de sang sortit de sa bouche, aussi il se contenta de hocher la tête.   
    -Alors bienvenue dans mon équipage, le salua Davy Jones avant de se tourner vers le blessé suivant.       
    Celui-ci avait la jambe perforée par une grosse esquille de bois, issue sans doute de la chute du grand mât sur le pont du navire. Il scrutait Davy Jones d'un air farouche en serrant frénétiquement la petite croix de métal qu'il portait au cou.  
    -As-tu peur de la mort, matelot ?  
    -Je ne te crains pas démon.  
    -Là n'est pas la question. As-tu peur du destin inconnu qui nous attend tous une fois trépassés ?  
    -Dieu me protège, répondit le blessé, d'une voix tremblante malgré tout. J'ai confiance en son jugement.   
    -Qui te dit que ce n'est pas lui qui m’envoie ?  
    -Vous êtes des suppôts de Satan ! Je ne vous donnerais pas mon âme !  
    -Ton âme, ton choix, décréta Davy Jones. Si tu préfères attendre que la mer engloutisse ce qu'il reste de ce navire et sentir l'eau pénétrer tes poumons, c'est ton choix. Qui suis-je pour y trouver à redire ? »  
    Davy Jones méprisait les superstitieux. Il contempla son reflet dans les éclats d'un miroir tombé, brisé, par terre. Il avait un nez, une bouche, deux yeux, mais pas l'ombre d'une queue ou de cornes.  
    Le capitaine fit signe à son équipage et aux nouvelles recrues qu'il était temps de monter à bord du Hollandais Volant. Les marins qui avaient accepté l'offre de Davy Jones se relevaient d'un air hébété, ne parvenant pas à croire à leur chance. Même le matelot écrasé par le canon se tenait maintenant droit sur ses deux jambes. Comme à chaque fois, Davy Jones se sentit transporté de fierté et d’orgueil devant le pouvoir qu'il possédait.   
    Davy Jones, ses quelques hommes et les six marins aillant accepté son offre quittèrent le Santa Maria et rejoignirent le Hollandais Volant à bord d'un canot avant d'embarquer en quelques minutes. Tandis que l'équipage manœuvrait pour s'éloigner du vaisseau en perdition, Davy Jones s’accorda un dernier regard sur celui-ci. Sur le pont désormais à moitié englouti, les rares survivants demeurés à bord cherchaient frénétiquement une barque intacte ou  tombaient à genoux pour prier Dieu de sauver leur âme. Bientôt, les prières se changèrent en, sanglots, puis en balbutiements désespérés. Enfin, seule une ombre sombre qui s'éloignait à toute allure dans les profondeurs et quelques cadavres flottants témoignaient du drame qui s'était déroulé.   
    « Les fous, songea Davy Jones, tout en se retournant vers les nouvelles recrues. »  
    Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un homme pouvait choisir de mourir plutôt que de saisir une main tendue. La noyade était une mort terrifiante. Comme tout pirate, Davy Jones la craignait autant que le scorbut et davantage que le pistolet, le fer ou la corde.    
    « Bienvenue à bord du Hollandais volant, déclara-t-il aux survivants du Santa Maria. Je suis, Davy Jones, capitaine et seul maître à bord avant Dieu. Vous faites désormais partie de l'équipage et je ne tolérerai ni désobéissance envers moi, ni conflit entre vous. Votre religion, le fait que vous teniez un fouet et que vous étiez enchaîné par le cou à fond de cale, peu m'importe. Si vous causez des ennuis, mes fers vous accueillerons. N'essayez pas de déserter, vous en paieriez le prix. Tant que vous êtes à mon service, la mort vous ignorera. Quittez-le et vous mourrez. »  
    Il se tut et l'équipage, ancien et nouveau, comprit l'ordre implicite de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Davy Jones pénétra dans sa cabine et ouvrit ses cartes pour décider de leur prochain itinéraire. Peut être était-il temps de franchir le détroit de Magellan et de rejoindre la route du galion de Manille. En croisant dans ces eaux dangereuses entre Asie et Mexique, il y avait des chances de trouver des navires en détresse et des marins désespérés à récupérer.   
    Un reflet métallique lui fit relever la tête de ses calculs et de son portulan. Il s'approcha de sa veste, pendue à un crochet. À moitié sortie de l'une des poches, le médaillon de Calypso reflétait la lueur des bougies. Il frôla l'or terni d'un geste nostalgique, puis, fronçant les sourcils, sortit à vive allure de sa cabine.  
    « Toi !, apostropha-t-il l'un des marin espagnols qui venaient de rejoindre son bord. Dis-moi la date d'aujourd'hui. »  
    La réponse le figea sur place. Il n'avait pas réalisé. Il s’efforçait d'éviter d'y penser trop souvent. L'attente était si longue... dix ans... Dix ans en mer, ce n'était rien. Il aimait l'océan avec passion et d'Amsterdam jusqu'à Java et Acapulco, tous savaient que Davy Jones était le plus grand capitaine des Sept Mers, qu'il n'avait presque plus mit pied à terre depuis qu'il avait embarqué comme mousse à l'âge de sept ans et sa légende grandissait de jour en jour. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, chaque journée lui paraissait plus longue que la précédente car s'il était sur la mer, il n'était pas avec elle.  
    Calypso.   
    Tout en elle l'avait enivré dès leur première rencontre. Il l'avait cherché toute sa vie, s'était juré qu'elle lui appartiendrait avant même de la rencontrer, quand il se tenait sur les digues de la mer du nord. Il avait exploré les océans à la recherche de moyens de dompter l'océan. Il avait interrogé le vaudoun, la macumba, les mythologies saami, grecques et japonaises. Il avait invoqué Calypso, Mami Wata, sous ses innombrables noms et elle était venue à lui, sous l'apparence d'une femme sans en être une. Son aquatique nature transperçait malgré tout. Elle s'était donné à lui.   
    En faisant rouler son médaillon entre ses doigts, Davy Jones se rappelait en souriant leurs nuits. Il comptait la séduire, il était tombé amoureux. Quand il lui avait demandé un présent d'amour, elle lui avait offert son sourire qui semblait fait des plus belles perles de la mer.   
    « Je pourrais faire de toi le roi des pirates, l'empereur des océans. Le voudrais-tu ?  
    -Oui, avait-il soufflé.   
    -Je pourrais faire mieux. Je pourrais t'offrir des passages vers des mers que jamais une présence humaine n'a souillé. Le voudrais-tu ? »  
    Davy Jones n'avait même pas été capable de répondre et le rire de Calypso, ce rire de cascade, l'avait enveloppé. Elle avait murmuré à son oreille des mots dans une langue plus vieille que le premier homme. Ils s'étaient aimés comme des fous cette nuit là et Davy Jones croyait encore sentir son goût de sel sur ses lèvres.   
    Le seul prix à payer qu'elle lui avait réclamé pour son présent digne d'un roi était la terre. En dix ans, celle-ci n'avait pas manqué au capitaine. La voix de Calypso, sa peau froide et mouillée, voilà ce qui lui avait manqué.   
    « Capitaine ?  
    Son second, un grand homme à la peaux d'ébène récupéré sur un navire naufragé au large de Zanzibar, le tira de sa rêverie.   
    -Changement de plans garçons !, hurla Davy Jones. Dans deux semaines nous poserons le pied sur la terre ferme !  
    Des hurlements de joie lui répondirent, les plus anciens membres de l'équipage étant les plus expansifs. Après cette démonstration de joie, le travail à bord reprit avec une vigueur renouvelée.   
    Il fallu huit jours au Hollandais pour remonter les côtes d'Europe jusqu'au lieu que Davy Jones et Calypso avaient choisi pour leurs retrouvailles. Ils l'avaient fait camouflés au fond du lit, leurs doigts se frôlant sur la carte. Elle lui avait parlé de ses endroits préférés.  
    L'endroit était sinistre, mais dégageait une beauté sauvage. C'était un recoin perdu d'Irlande où un village de pêcheur s'éloignait entre les collines d'herbe et de bruyère qui se relevaient sur sa droite en des falaises de pierre noire.   
    Le Hollandais Volant patrouilla quelques jours dans les environs avant de mouiller l'ancre dans la baie au jour tant attendu. Bientôt, Davy Jones  posa le pied sur le quai. Il fut un instant déstabilisé par le manque de roulis sous ses pieds. Tandis qu'il récupérait son équilibre, le groupe de marins en permission qui l’accompagnait débarqua à son tour. Au bord de la jetée, une auberge miteuse résonnait des rires avinés des pêcheurs, même à cette heure matinale. Les hommes du Hollandais se précipitèrent vers elle, espérant y trouver alcool bon marché et filles à la vertu facile.  
    Davy Jones les laissa faire. Quand à lui, il prit son temps pour parcourir les quelques rues du village. Tout y suppurait la pauvreté, de la terre battue des routes au chaume à moitié envolé des toits. Très vite, il laissa derrière lui la dernière masure et s'enfonça dans les collines. Elles s'élevaient en pente régulière vers les falaises de calcaire et de schiste noir qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. La lande était déserte, seuls quelques moutons paissaient sur les flancs des collines.   
    Au bout d'un moment à marcher, perdu dans ses pensées, Davy Jones réalisa qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait. Assise sur un roc devant lui se tenait une petite et énorme femme. Avec stupeur, il réalisa qu'elle était nue malgré le vent et le froid. Elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence et elle marmonnait des discours sans queue ni tête. Pris de pitié pour cette pauvre folle, Davy Jones lui jeta une pièce en passant. L'obèse l'ignora et le morceau de métal s'enfonça dans la boue du sentier. De ses doigts boudinés, la femme agrippa vivement et fermement le bras du capitaine. Il tente de se débarrasser de ce contact désagréable, mais l'étreinte se resserra.   
    « Tu es à moi, grinça-t-elle d'une voix rauque et étouffée à la fois. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu marches sur mes terres et tu ne les quittera plus.   
    Le capitaine leva la main vers la folle, avant d'interrompre son geste. Il la reconnaissait maintenant à des descriptions dans de vieux livres qu'il avait consulté quand il cherchait à emprisonner Calypso. C'était Despair des Éternels.   
    Celle-ci se leva avec difficulté et darda ses yeux vers Davy Jones. C'étaient des yeux terribles qui parlaient de nuits sans sommeil, d'attentes inutiles et de veines coupées.  
    -Elle t'arracheras le cœur, souffla-t-elle d'une voix résignée et désolée en même temps. À moins que tu ne t'en charges tout seul. Elle ne viendra pas.  
    -Elle viendra, rugit Davy Jones. »  
    Sinon, que Dieu la garde, songea-t-il avec fureur.   
    Despair n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle se laissa retomber sur son siège de pierre et se mit à se balancer en gémissant. Davy Jones ne put retenir un frisson de terreur. Il n'était ni lâche, ni superstitieux mais il savait que toute histoire avait un fond de vérité. Il fuit vers le sommet des falaises. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois arrivé au bord du gouffre béant sur la mer. Despair était partie, mais la bonne humeur de Davy Jones avait fait place à de funestes pensées.   
    Sous ses pieds, les vagues se brisaient en assauts rapprochés sur la falaise. L'endroit était sauvage, aucun navire n'aurait pu le longer sans s'échouer, un rêve pour des naufrageurs. Plus peut être qu'aucun endroit au monde, ce lieu hurlait la grandeur inexorable de la mer. Chaque vague qui s'écrasait contre la falaise semblait hurler à Davy Jones « Bientôt. Bientôt. ».  
    Calypso allait venir. Il le savait. Elle le devait. Dix ans en mer. Réalisait-elle l'horreur que c'était pour un homme ? Dix ans sans voir une femme ou un âtre chaleureux par amour pour elle, dix ans de tempêtes, d'eau salée, d'embruns, de solitude. Avait-elle rêvé de lui comme lui d'elle ?  
    Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith. Raide comme les mâts de son navire, Davy Jones observait les nuages qui s'aglutinaient à l'horizon. Elle viendrait. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, elle devait le savoir. Lui ne le pouvait pas et lui avait tout donné, son amour, sa vie, son équipage, son navire, sa liberté. Il lui appartenait corps et âme. Il avait accepté son offre de parcourir toutes les mers, croyant gagner sa liberté et il l'avait perdue. Elle l'avait séduit avec ses pouvoirs, sa grandeur implcable et elle l'avait enchaînée à elle par de vaines promesses.  
    Et pourtant, Davy Jones était prêt à ramper à ses pieds pour un sourire, une parole. Il voulait goûter le sel sur sa peau nue, l'entendre murmurer des sons qui ressemblaient au bruit des vague sur les plages de sable des Caraïbes. Il imagina tenir sa peau contre la sienne, mais même dans son imagination il la sentait couler comme de l'eau hors de sa portée. Elle ne viendrait pas réalisa-t-il tandis que le soleil descendait lentement vers la mer.   
L'obèse qu'on nommait parfois Despair vint s'assoir à côté de lui, sans dire un mot. Un sentiment terrible s'empara de Davy Jones. C'était du désespoir, oui, mais mêlé à de la rage, de l'horreur, de la jalousie. Elle ne l'aimait pas, se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et il n'avait été qu'un jouet dans ses mains froides, jeté dès qu'il avait cessé d'être amusant. Elle était tout près sans doite, l'écoutant en riant pleurer comme un enfant.   
    Le capitaine se tourna vers Despair. Il savait pourquoi elle était là ; non pas pour se jouer de lui mais parce qu'elle savait que sa route aboutissait ici, sur cette falaise d'Irlande. Elle se nourrissait de sa peine, mais ne s'en moquait pas.  
    « Et maintenant ?, demanda Davy Jones alors que le soleil commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'océan.   
    -La plupart se suicident, reconnut l’Éternelle.   
    -Le puis-je ?  
    Davy Jones en doutait. Il sentait tout son être attiré vers son navire.  
    -Il te suffit de rester à terre jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse. La souffrance te rendra fou mais finira par te tuer.  
    La mort semblait soudain bien attrayante. Mais mourir pour cette femme poisson, femme poison ?, s'interrogea Davy Jones en un soubresaut de fierté. Non, jamais. Elle l'avait rendu quasiment immortel. Seul sa désobéissance à l'ordre de rester en mer pour dix ans aurait achevé sa vie prolongée. Calypso lui avait donné le pouvoir et la connaissance qu'il avait toujours recherché et par amour il avait oublié que ses connaissances lui donnaient du pouvoir sur elle. Maintenant, il s'en servirait.  
    Avec des gestes maîtrisés, il ouvrit d'abord sa veste de velours puis déboutonna sa chemise de lin. Il réalisait désormais combien il était ridicule, un homme de cinquante ans apprêté comme un jeune homme. Il était un barbon tombé amoureux d'une beauté qui le menait par le bout du nez. Son ridicule, heureusement, s'achevait ici. Il plaça sans sourciller son couteau contre sa poitrine et commença à creuser.   
    La douleur dépassait l'insoutenable. Pourtant, Davy Jones ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il sortit de sa poitrine son cœur pantelant. Il eut l'impression qu'un poids monumental quittait son corps et il sentait son amour pour Calypso exsuder de l'organe qu'il tenait.    
    « Tu as lié mon existence à mon amour pour ta personne Calypso. Je renie cet amour et je renie mon cœur. Désormais je me consacrerais à te détruire. Tu m'entends Calypso ?  
    Seul le silence lui répondit. Même le vent et les vagues semblèrent se taire un instant. Tout en enrobant le cœur dans sa ceinture, Davy Jones se tourna vers Despair.   
    -Je ne t'appartiens plus Éternelle, je me suis détaché de mon désespoir. Excuse-moi maintenant, mon navire m'attend.  
    Despair émit un bruit qui pouvait être un rire ou un sanglot.   
    -Crois-le si tu veux Davy Jones.      
    -Je me suis débarrassé de l'amour. Seul la vengeance et la haine m'habitent désormais.   
     Il se détourna de l’Éternelle et commença à redescendre le chemin de la falaise. La voix de Despair le suivit.  
    -Oui. Et c'est aussi du désespoir. »  
    Elle ne mentait pas, réalisa Davy Jones. Son cœur, ce traître, battait toujours pour Calypso. Il allait devoir le cacher d'elle et lui-même aussi. Il ne se laisserait pas l'épargner.   
    Il posa le pied sur le pont du Hollandais à l'instant où disparaissait le dernier rayon de soleil. Le navire lui  paru changé, comme recouvert d'un voile sinistre. Une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air. Les marins, aux visages crispés par la peur, regardaient le sang séché sur la chemise de Davy Jones et la cicatrice qui commençait à se former sur sa poitrine.   
    « On lève l'ancre matelots, hurla Davy Jones sans se soucier de leur inquiétude palpable. Il est temps de rendre une petite visite à la Confrérie des pirates. Nous allons rendre service à cette clique d'imbéciles en domptant les sept mers. Plus aucun homme n'aura à subir les caprices de cette évaporée de Calypso !   
    Un murmure de désaccord se fit entendre parmi les hommes. Davy Jones se tourna vers eux avec colère.  
    -Capitaine, certains d'entre nous..., répondit avec prudence un marin anglais. On vous a suivi partout capitaines, vous nous avez apporté gloire et richesse mais... Certains d'entre nous se demandent où vous allez.  
    -Et si vous voulez bien m'y suivre, hein ?  
    -Oui capitaine, répondit sincèrement le marin.   
    Davy Jones combla en quelques pas l'espace qui le séparait du marin et lui planta son épée dans l'estomac.   
    -Tu fais partie de l'équipage, partie du navire, commenta-t-il froidement en le regardant agoniser sur le sol. Ne compte pas le quitter sans mon autorisation. Et maintenant vous autres, hissez les voiles et éloignez nous ce misérable endroit ! »  
    Le capitaine quitta le pont et s'enferma dans sa cabine, laissant l'équipage manœuvrer. Il se rappelait un moyen de faire autant de mal à Calypso qu'elle lui en avait fait. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de mettre pied à terre. Il lui suffirait de convaincre la confrérie de monter à son bord. Le désir de puissance devrait être suffisant pour les persuader. Calypso paierait. Elle l'avait condamné à rester prisonnier de son navire. En retour, il la forcerait à se cantonner à une prison de chair humaine. Cela fait, il se débarrasserait de son cœur et régenterait les sept mers d'une main intraitable à la place de cette inconstante.  
    Pendant que son capitaine fouillait frénétiquement ses ouvrages, le Hollandais Volant gonflait ses voiles et s'éloignait peu à peu des côtes d'Irlande.  Sur la falaise, Despair hurlait de douleur. Sur la chaise où Davy Jones l'avait rejeté d'un geste négociant, le cœur sanguinolent du capitaine battait au même rythme que ses cris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les falaises d'Irlande dont il est question sont les magnifiques falaises de Moher, parfois appelées l'Etretat noir.


End file.
